Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex and have been designed for use in a wide variety of communications environments. Demand continues to rise among the subscriber base of end users, however, for network access across diverse network environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architecture for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. Vehicles can be mobile across a large geographical area, can travel at variable speeds, can have internal networks related to the vehicle itself, and can include more than one end user at a time. Providing the ability to conduct transactions in vehicular network environments in an optimized manner and providing a secure and flexible communication framework for various agents conducting the transactions present significant challenges to system designers, automobile manufacturers and the like.